


More Than A Petrichor

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Luhan meyakini dirinya adalah pecinta hujan dan wanginya yang menggoda. Akan tetapi…





	More Than A Petrichor

Hujan…

Konon, dicintai sebagai pembawa inspirasi. Mendekatkan insan, menjadi akselerator terciptanya kehangatan. Adakala mengantar luapan nostalgia. Pesan alam, hadir lewat bunyi rintik air yang beradu dengan bumi, juga wangi khas yang memiliki istilah tersendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memuja sang berkah dari langit.

Luhan meyakini dirinya seorang _pluviophile_ , orang yang mencintai dan menemukan kenikmatan dari datangnya hujan. Ketika awan mendung dan deras tumpahan air seakan melunturkan sekitar, ia melihat warna lain dunia. Ketika cuaca cerah adalah indikator bahagia bagi kebanyakan orang, ia menemukan nyaman pada suasana dingin dan basah. Luhan, selalu seperti itu.

Kecuali saat ini.

Hujan deras disertai angin kencang berkecepatan di atas 90 kilometer per jam (yang diketahuinya dari berita di televisi serta portal dunia maya) bukanlah momok yang menghantui andai saja Sehun tidak bilang bahwa ia akan datang hari ini. Menurut estimasi, Sehun seharusnya sudah sampai ke tempatnya satu jam yang lalu, Ada tambahan panik yang mendera ketika ponselnya tidak bisa terhubung dengan milik Sehun sama sekali.

“Sehun, kau di mana?” Mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan ke-101 di dalam kepalanya. Berkali-kali tirai disingkap untuk mengecek cuaca di luar jendela, berharap gejolak alam mereda, dan untuk pertama kalinya berharap hujan tiada.

Bunyi bel terdengar, diikuti dua ketukan di pintu. Luhan berlari cepat menghampiri dengan ekspektasi bahwa ketukan itu datang dari orang yang memang sedang ia nanti, dan begitu dibuka, ada sosok Sehun tengah berdiri. Basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

“Maaf terlambat,” ucapnya santai dengan senyuman, “tadi aku―” Sehun ditarik masuk. Pintu ditutup.

“Kau tahu di luar sedang hujan angin?” Luhan menyela, tak memberi Sehun kesempatan merampungkan penjelasannya.

“Tahu.”

“Dan kau tetap nekat datang?”

“Kan, sudah janji.”

“Mana payungmu?”

“Ketinggalan.”

“Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?”

“Baterainya habis.” Sehun merogoh saku jaket, memperlihatkan layar gelap ponselnya pada Luhan.

Sehun menjawab santai sekali. Apa dia tidak bisa membaca jika Luhan khawatir setengah mati?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Luhan melupakan sejenak tensinya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Sehun diseret paksa ke kamar mandi, didudukkan di atas kloset tertutup. Jaketnya dibuka, diturunkan dari kedua sisi bahu.

“Lu…”

“Diam.”

Sehun menurut, membiarkan Luhan menanggalkan pelapis tubuh pertama yang kemudian dilemparnya ke keranjang cucian. Kini bagian bawah ujung kausnya ditarik naik.

“Lu…”

“Diam. Angkat tanganmu.”

Lagi-lagi Sehun menurut. Kausnya dilepas dan turut berakhir di tempat yang sama. Kulit Sehun yang polos, merinding terekspos udara. Belum lagi suhu kamar mandi menambah rasa dingin. Sempat ia menggigil namun tak lama, karena Luhan dengan sigap memakaikannya jubah mandi bermaterial velour. Lembut dan hangat kini membungkus tubuh.

Sehun tanggap, tidak ingin Luhan melakukan semua untuknya, ia melepas sendiri celananya yang juga tak luput dari basah. Tangan cekatan Luhan kembali melemparnya ke keranjang, tanpa melihat namun masuk tepat sasaran dengan mudahnya. Semudah ia menciptakan skor 3 poin di lapangan basket.

Luhan mengambil handuk, kepala Sehun diusap-usap agar tiap tetes air dari rambutnya cepat terserap. Bagaikan anak anjing merindukan majikan, dengan bola mata berbinar, Sehun mengunci tatap pada sosok Luhan. Lengkung senyum berhias di wajah, melebar dan makin lebar hingga berakhir di sudut mata yang menyipit laksana sabit.

“Jangan cengengesan,” titah Luhan, merasa rikuh diperhatikan berlebihan.

“Tidak boleh?”

“Tidak.”

“Tapi aku senang.”

“Senang?” Pergerakan tangannya terhenti. Luhan berdecak, melampiaskan sepercik kesal yang tadi sempat ditahan. “Kau sudah membuatku khawatir dan kau malah senang? Tidak tahukah kalau sejak tadi—”

Kalimat terputus, tergantikan oleh pekik kecil dan kesiap ketika Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya. Perut Luhan menghangat, mendadak serasa ada gelenyar yang ditimbulkan kepak sayap ratusan kunang-kunang (karena kupu-kupu sudah terlalu mainstream), terlebih lagi saat Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di bagian itu.

“Aku senang diperlakukan begini,” katanya, “diperhatikan, diurus, disayang—” puncak kepala ia sapukan pelan ke perut Luhan, kemudian mendongak, “—olehmu.”

Pandangan mata keduanya bertumbuk. Luhan sampai lupa, di balik bingkai tubuh tinggi dan bongsor serta kontur wajah serbatajam yang meneriakkan kata ‘judes’, Sehun tetaplah lebih muda. Adakalanya rasa ingin bermanja-manja mengemuka, dan jika sudah begitu, Luhan biasanya akan mengibarkan panji putih, pertanda amarah meluruh.

Satu napas diembus pasrah, dan setelahnya Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, erat. Posisi badan merunduk, kepala ditundukkan agar bisa leluasa mengendus. Bahu, ceruk leher, tengkuk. Luhan selalu menyukai aroma tubuh Sehun. Lebih dari ia menyukai wangi hujan yang membasahi tanah kering.

“Ganti bajumu sebelum masuk angin. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat. Kau mau apa? Teh atau cokelat panas?”

“Kopi,” balasnya cepat, tanpa pikir lama, tanpa jeda. “Aku ingin menikmati sesuatu yang kausuka. Buat dua. Temani aku minum, ya.”

Meleleh sudah. Luhan menyerah. Ia harus menerima fakta bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dicintainya selain hujan dan wanginya yang menggoda.

Luhan mencintai Sehun.

Sekalipun seorang _pluviophile_ , ia tidak akan memaafkan hujan bila hujan menyakiti Sehunnya. Hujan memang memberinya nyaman dan tenteram, namun Sehun memberinya banyak rasa berbagai nama yang ia kompilasikan sebagai ‘segalanya‘.

 

 

 


End file.
